Onward Travels
by ffff-bloody brilliant
Summary: Bernie and Serena have both left Holby City Hospital (for now) and follows what happens next.


Bernie stepped off the train in Avignon, the sun hitting her face. The fresh air filling her lungs and whipping around her unruly blonde hair. She had done this many times in her life, stepped onto foreign soil and taken in the heat and beauty of it. However, this was the first time that her lungs hadn't also filled with the arid mix of sand and explosives. This felt completely different. Before, she had always been running away. Away from her life and civilian responsibilities. Away from the person she had always pretended to be. She always carried the guilt of it.

No, today was different. Today she felt light. For the first time in her life she was running towards something. Happiness. She smiled to herself as an image of Serena flashed through her mind. The beautiful toothy grin and shy, flirtatious eyes she reserved just for her. Bernie closed her eyes and tried to hold onto that image for a minute. .

Just then a gentleman wearing a uniform approached pulling her from the day dream.

"Excusez moi mademoiselle, je peux vous aider?"

Bernie opened her eyes and looked at the man. He was looking back at her like she had gone slightly mad. It wasn't until she glanced around, she realised she was the last one still standing on the platform.

"Oui, quand est le prochain train à Cornas s'il vous plait?"

"Le prochain train est à 20 minutes de plateforme 1"

Bernie grabbed and shouldered her old battered bag, thanked the man and headed to the platform.

She knew that the train to Cornas was about an hour and a half from here. That meant that in approximately 2 hours she would be seeing Serena again. She was suddenly filled was nervous excitement. It radiated from the butterflies in her stomach and completely invaded her chest. For the first time in months she felt her heart was full and whole.

Bernie boarded the train and made herself as comfortable as she could. This was almost impossible given that her knees kept bouncing with nervous energy. Her hands were equally as bad. Put her in front of a trauma patient and her hands are as steady as stone, send her on a train to her love and she was jittery as a bug. Suddenly, her phone buzzed which didn't help her current nervous disposition.

She glanced down and saw there was a message from Morven. She swiped her finger across the screen and instantly a picture of Morven, Fletch and Ric popped up. Each of them pouting to the camera giving their best sad bottom lip. The message that accompanied the picture read:

' _We are so sad that you are no longer here with us but totally understand why you left. We will miss you Major. Give Serena our love and don't be a stranger. All our love. Morven, Fletch and Grandad ;) xx'_

Bernie smiled to herself and saved the image to her phone. She really was going to miss her AAU family. She fired off a quick message back attaching her very own, a very rare, pouting selfie:

' _I already miss you all but my lady is waiting for me xx PS if she calls don't mention where I am. It's a surprise! I'm talking to you Fletcher ;)'_

' _Fletch said, no probs Major, his lips are sealed. Speak to you soon. M xx'_

Now that Bernie was sure her secret was safe, she felt slightly less nervous. She put her phone away and focused on the scenery flashing past the windows. She could see why Serena had chosen to stay in the south of France. It was completely breath taking. Bernie could also see that there were acres and acres of wild vineyards covering everywhere on the horizon.

Serena had chosen to stay in Cornas. It was one of the smallest appellations in the valley and the only place in Rhone that produced solely red wine. More importantly, only from the Syrah grape. In other words 100% Shiraz.

Bernie smiles to herself as she thinks back to the first email she got after Serena had settled here. It had been about 1 month after she had left Holby. It simply had the address of the vineyard, a selfie holding a wine bottle and the phrase 'go pure or go home!' Bernie had printed the picture and now had it stowed in her purse. It showed Serena with a wicked grin on her face and also little wisps of greying hair around her temples. She looked stunning. Bernie couldn't wait to see how many more silver stands were now running through her soulmate's hair.

Bernie had decided that she couldn't turn up empty handed so had bought Serena a gift before leaving St Pancras. It wasn't anything sentimental but she knew Serena would love it. She had, once again, over looked the need for wrapping and found herself using the only thing she had on her. Stowed away in the side pocket of her bag was the same sticky tape, paper and ribbon she had used when she had made her return from Kiev. Bernie knew that it would bring back some unwanted memories of her time away but they had come so far since then. She deemed that the risk was worth it.

Ninety minutes later the train pulled into St-Peray station. Bernie grabbed her bag and the gift and more importantly the postcard she had been rereading along the journey. She jumped in a taxi, simply showing the address to the driver, who had nodded and pulled off.

The taxi pulled up outside a tiny little house. It was white and covered in green ivy. Bernie could hear faint voices from behind the building. Nerves suddenly struck her again and she realised she couldn't move her feet. Quietly chuckling at herself, she willed herself on

'Come on Wolfe, you've come this far, get your arse in gear!'

She took a big fortifying breath and willed her legs to move. She knocked on the door but there was no answer. She took a peak around the side of the house and noticed there was a gate that had been wedged open. She silently moved around the building and carefully looked through the opening. She realised she was looking into the vineyard itself. There were vines shooting up all over the place but most were tied down into neat archways. Then there in the middle of a clearing was a stripy deck chair and the unmistakable head of the woman she loved. She was holding a glass of the deepest, darkest red wine Bernie had ever seen and humming along to a wireless radio.

Bernie walked through the gate, took another deep breath and said 'Campbell, are you drunk?'

Serena leapt to her feet and span around to face Bernie, a look of shock and elation on her face

'I bloody hope not!' was all Serena could muster before running straight at the blonde and jumping into her waiting arms.

They kissed for what seemed like forever, pouring everything they had into it. They had so much to say to each other but for now this was all they needed.

They pulled their lips apart but stood with their foreheads together. Serena was the first to speak.

'I thought you weren't coming until next month, when you had holiday from the trauma unit? I've missed you so much!'

'Well, there is a story behind that, but the general upshot is it would seem I have been handed quite a lot of time off and I missed you so much, I just couldn't wait to see you'

Serena was very dubious about Bernie's lack of explanation but just couldn't bring herself to question it. Not when her lover was standing right in front of her for the first time in months.

Bernie kissed her again. Short and sweet this time. There was more than enough time for passion later.

As Serena pulled away slightly she noticed the Bernie was holding a rather odd shaped parcel wrapped in what looked like identical paper to the only other gift she had received from her.

'I see you've not progressed much in your gift wrapping skills in the last year. Is that for me?'

Bernie sheepishly smirked at her from under her fringe and handed the present over.

'I just thought you'd like it.'

Serena tore the ribbon and paper off and proceeded to expel a huge hearty deep laugh. It was the first time in 7 months that she had felt utter joy. To Bernie it was music to her ears.

'Thank you so much. I better put the toaster on then! Are you having some?'

'Urgh Marmite? On toast? Not on your life. I love you Ms Campbell but that is not going anywhere near me!'

Serena quickly touched her lips to Bernie's, took her hand and led her inside.


End file.
